Emmett's New Job
by lefty loosy
Summary: Emmett has to baby sit Renesmee ... waht could possibly go wrong?


*please note that I don't own any of the character names or places*

Emmett's New Job

"Emmett", Esme yelled as she walked toward the door. Emmett came bounding down the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"Yes mommy dearest?"

"Make sure you take good care of Nessie today, okay, no fooling around!" Esme said as she opened the door.

"When have I ever messed around with Nessie?" Emmett said innocently.

"An uncountable amount of times," Esme said sternly, " just watch her and make sure she doesn't fall into another pit of unidentified goop this time! At noon feed her the blood bottle , around three is her nap , and don't let her play with my new spoons again!" Emmett frowned, he wasn't aloud to take Nessie hunting after that small incident with a middle school math teacher and shark shaped kiddy pool.

"Yeah mom, I know the drill," he said and shut the door. As inconspicuous as he could, he walked to the back door, feeling Esme's eyes seeping into his back he turned around and gave her an angelic smile.

He heard the car pull away and bolted for the cottage(going right through the river). He got to the door and quietly opened it. Just like every time he walked into the cottage he was amazed at the sheer beauty of the inside , how the furniture perfectly complemented the rest or the living room. He shook his head slightly and continued through the house to Nessie's room. Emmett pressed his ear to the door, he could just hear his niece's shallow breathing and powerful heartbeat. He smiled to himself and opened the door. As he expected Nessie was in her "big girl bed" when really it was just a normal bed ,about half the size of a twin sized bed , with a sea green head board and foot board, with a tall arch on one side that had railing coming down so it formed a third side, and, for the final touch, in the middle of the third side was a blue circle, the circle had a sea green Loch Ness monster carved into it.

He picked up the sleeping hybrid and her stuffed wolf named Jane, Emmett wondered how that got past Edward. He put Nessie's head on his chest by his neck and held her so she was facing him. Then he quickly turned around and back peddled to the river, where he jumped across. Emmett looked down at the sleeping toddler and wondered how she could be that heavy of a sleeper.

Three hours later Nessie ran up to Emmett " Uncle Emmett," she said, "can we go swimming in the river?" Emmett thought about this, he hadn't swam I the river for a long time but he was a full vampire, Nessie wasn't.

"I don't know Ness, it's probably not a good idea, we can have plenty of fun in here." She stuck out her bottom lip and it started to tremble, her eyes got three times bigger and watery.

"Please ,Uncle Emmett. Pretty please!" she begged , "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay ,but you have to promise to hold on to me the whole time"

"I pinkie promise!" she held out her pinkie and Emmett wrapped his around it.

Emmett waded into the water with Nessie sitting on his shoulders until it was just Nessie's armpits and above that was visible. Nessie I water was like a kid locked in Disney Land, she slashed and twisted this way and that way , even with his massively muscular arms , Emmett had trouble holding onto her legs. "Hey, Uncle Emmett , watch this!" Nessie did a back flip of sorts off his back and dove into the water. At the exact same time something blurred by him and gracefully dove into the water. Emmett franticly looked around for Nessie. Suddenly he heard a small clunk , then dead silence. A few seconds later Alice shot up from the river , covered in blood. She swam with something over to the shore, Emmett fallowed.

Alice crouched over something, as Emmett got closer he saw it was Nessie with a gash in her head. "You do know Edward will kill you for this!" Alice said as she picked Nessie up and ran to the house. Not wanting to be alone, he fallowed. The second he walked in Alice said, "call Carlisle." Emmett picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

Carlisle's office 3:30 P.M

The phone rang, Carlisle picked it up on the first ring. "Dr. Cullen," he said.

"Hey Carlisle….we have a slight problem." It was Emmett, what could he have possibly done now?

"What do you need, Emmett?" Carlisle hissed.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.." In the back ground he thought he heard "No it's not. Let me Talk to him!" There was crackling on the other end.

"Okay, Carlisle, this is Alice. Emmett took Nessie to swim in the river and let go of her!" Alice screamed , "Now she has a horrible head wound that bleeding really bad! I can probably stop the bleeding but it's going to need stitches, if you have your extra bag here I could probably stitch it up myself but the blood is starting to get to me.." Carlisle sighed.

"Bring her in."

That's how Renesmee got six stitches ,how Emmett lost his job as a baby sitter , and why the Cullen's decided to buy Nessie a pool.


End file.
